El Hermano de mi Ex Coach
by AndreaRys
Summary: Hayato esta enamorado de su ex entrenador, pero este no le corresponde. Como podrá olvidarlo? o mejor dicho, podrá olvidarlo? RenHaya o HayaRen o (?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holi Aquí con una nueva historia uwu 3 que esta dedicada a mi Babichi 3 -3-¡ para tu ahora si te cumplí xD  
:v y por cierto no se que pareja es xDU es que no se quien es el seme o el uke :v en su review me dicen quien es seme y quien uke plz xDU  
Bueno uwu perdón por los mil8mil errores pero mi senpai no estaba t3t no la culpo porque es retarde xDU jajajaja Neecchi 3**_

 _ **Spoiler- no matare a nadie ;D**_

 _ **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Don KyoAni uwu 3**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

Los dos jóvenes iban haciéndose pasó con amabilidad por las calles de Tokio. Parece que ese día de año nuevo hizo que muchas personas salieran de sus hogares a pasar el rato caminando por las calles de la ciudad o tal vez para hacer algunas compras.  
Los dos jóvenes querían llegar lo más pronto posible a Iwatobi para pasar un año nuevo acompañado de sus seres queridos.

-Te dije que era mejor viajar mañana -se quejaba el azabache cansado de ver a tanta personas caminando y corriendo por las calles.

-Pero Haru, quiero pasar el año nuevo con Ran y Ren, ya sabes que mis padres salieron de viaje y ellos la pasarán solos está noche.

-Aunque ya no son unos niños, siempre cuidaras de ellos, cierto? Eres un buen hermano mayor... Serás un buen padre también -ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron por lo último.

Todo apresurados los dos esposos corrieron por todo el aeropuerto para llegar a tiempo al vuelo que los llevaría a su destino. Llegaron a tiempo y subieron al avión, ya más tranquilos buscaron su asiento. Su viaje no fue tan largo, pero ellos disfrutaron cada momento que pasaron dentro del avión, con besos y algunas veces con toques en lugares prohibidos. Llegaron a Iwatobi y al salir del aeropuerto tomaron un Taxi que los llevaría a la casa de los Tachibana. Cuando el taxi se paró frente a la casa, afuera los esperaban dos jóvenes muy felices por volver a ver a la pareja.

-Onii-chan! -gritaron y corrieron ambos chicos para abrazar al castaño. Después de algunos años de no verlo. Al ver al segundo que bajo del taxi, corrieron los tres y ayudaron a Haruka que bajaba sólo el equipaje.

-Haru, lo siento - se disculpaba apenado su esposo tomando el sólo todo el equipaje.

-Haru-chan! –gritaron Ran y Ren al reconocer al azabache, lo abrazaron y lo arrastraron adentro de la casa. Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa para comer la rica cena que había preparado Ran. Comían muy tranquilos y platicaba sobre muchas cosas, como años antes lo hacían. Ran les pregunto sobre su luna de miel del castaño y el azabache, eso les provocó un gran sonrojo a la pareja. El ambiente era muy agradable, eso les animo a Makoto y Haru anunciarles una buena noticia.

-Ran, Ren... Haru y yo, nos vamos a mudar a Iwatobi -anunciaba muy feliz el ojiverde. Los dos chicos se levantaron de su asiento y fueron a abrazar muy felices a su hermano y su cuñado. Estaban muy feliz de tener a la pareja de vuelta a Iwatobi. Esa noche fue muy especial y muy divertida, pero se hacía tarde y era hora de irse a dormir. Ran y Ren se fueron a su habitación respectivamente y a pareja de casados descansarían esa noche en la habitación de de Makoto, ya que tenía una cama más grande. Llevaron su equipaje a la antigua habitación del castaño, porque cuando regresaran los señores tachibanas ellos regresarían a la pequeña cama de Makoto  
Ambos se vistieron para dormir y Makoto fue el primero en terminar de vestirse y acostarse en aquella cama, Haru se demoró un poco en el baño donde se suponía se estaba cambiando. Luego de media hora dentro del baño por fin Haru salió y se acomodó a lado de su esposo. El azabache se acostó dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Makoto, estas despierto?

-Sí, dime Haru-chan

-Mañana saldremos a buscar una casa, cierto? Y deja el "Chan"

-Em Haru yo... Em mañana iré a buscar al entrenador Sasabe, así que...

-Que? Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque se me ocurrió mientras estabas en el baño -el azabache suspiro y giro hacia el lado de su esposo, lo tomo de la mejillas y le otorgó un beso en la nariz - está bien, pero te acompañare Makoto -el castaño sonrió, lo abrazo y se acercó a su oído -está bien, Haru-chan.

-Ya duérmete... –decía sonrojado el azabache.

Todos durmieron muy bien esa noche y a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para salir, pero antes desayunaron juntos. Haru preparo el desayuno con ayuda de Ran. Los cuatro se sentaron y nadie hablaba, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de Ren.

-Lo siento -se disculpó. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a otro lugar para contestar.

-Los iremos a dejar a la escuela, está bien? –más que una pregunta les avisaba el castaño.

-Sí Onii-chan¡ -contestaba muy feliz Ran.

-lo siento Onii-chan, pero me acaban de llamar que mi salón no tendrá clases hoy... Me tendré que quedar sólo hoy en casa -interrumpía el joven triste mientras se acomodada en su lugar en el comedor.

-Puedes acompañarnos al club de natación -dijo Haru.

-De verdad puedo acompañarlos Haru-chan? Onii-chan? -muy emocionado preguntaba el castaño menor.

-Está bien, pero no te metas en problemas mientras estemos en el club, de acuerdo?

-No es justo, yo también quiero ir -se quejaba con un puchero Ran.

-Otro día te llevare a ti, te lo prometo Ran -el castaño la consolaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

-Gracias Onii-chan!

Terminaron de desayunar y después de una pelea de quién lavaría los platos se subieron al auto de los padres de Makoto. Los dos esposos se sentaron adelantó, Makoto al volante y los dos más jóvenes estaban en los asientos de atrás. Se dirigían primero a la escuela de Ran, llegaron a tiempo, la joven bajo del auto y les agradeció por las molestias de irla a dejar. Makoto le dio un beso y le dijo un "cuídate" y un "te quiero". Los tres chicos se quedaron estacionados hasta que Ran entrara a su escuela. Makoto arrancó despues de unos minutos y su siguiente parada sería el club de natación. Llegaron y bajaron del auto, caminaron hasta la puerta y vieron como todo seguía igual. al entrar Makoto tuve suerte de encontrar rápido a la persona que buscaba, el entrenador Sasabe. Se saludaron todos y luego el castaño más alto pidió hablar con él a solas, lo cual acepto y lo llevó a su oficina. Makoto les pidió a Haru y a Ren que lo esperaran por la piscina. Ellos aceptaron y se dirigieron rápido hacia ella. Miraban como los entrenadores ayudaban a los niños. Haru se interesó más en ver la gran piscina, sólo esperaba el momento indicado para saltar y poder entrar en su preciada agua. Por su parte Ren veía a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Hasta que vio una persona en particular que hizo que sus ojos no se apartaran de él, un joven de ojos lila y cabello alborotado color melón., tenía una hermosa sonrisa, tan tierna, tan inocente. Parece que amaba lo que estaba haciendo, ayudar a nadar a un grupo de niños. Ren estaba tan embobado por aquel muchacho que no escucho que su cuñado lo llamaba.

-REN! -grito el delfín ya cansado de no ser escuchado.

-eh.. Eh que pasa?

-Nada

-Haru-chan, como sabes cuando estás enamorado de alguien?

-... Simplemente lo sabes

-yo-o creo estoy enamorado

-De aquel joven que no dejas de ver?

-Eh? Yo... Sí -bajo la mirada apenado por ser descubierto.

-C creo conocerlo-

Fueron interrumpidos por Makoto, el cual llegó muy feliz contándoles que le compró el club al entrenador Sasabe.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Onii-chan.

-Hay que celebrar con caballa

-HARU-CHAN! -se quejaron ambos castaños.

Los dos esposo discutían sobre la cena de celebración, pero el castaño menor seguía viendo aquella persona que decía amar. Lo veía y se imaginaba cada escena de amor con él, como sería su primer beso, como sería su primera cita, pero todo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el joven de ojos lila dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el. Ren se sonrojo y desvío la mirada, cuando la regreso hacia el chico desconocido pudo ver que corría hacia él, su corazón se estaba acelerando, su cara ardía, sus manos sudaban, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir. El chico de ojos lila pasó de largo y vio como tomo las manos de su hermano mayor.

-Tachibanacoach!

-eh, hola... tú eres?

-Soy Hayato –le sonrió.

-Hayato-kun!

-Hayato? -preguntaba muy celoso Haru .

-Sí Haru, es Hayato Shigino, el hermano menor de Kisumi.

-Kisumi...

-Que haces aquí, Hayato?

-Me ofrecí ayudar en el club... Pero lo más importante que hace aqui Tachibanacoach?

-eh? Yo vine a vivir de vuelta a Iwatobi y ahora soy el nuevo dueño del club -decía muy orgulloso el ojiverde.

-EHHHH! Encerio? Eso es increíble!

-Si

-Yo quería... Yo quiero decirle algo... Yo -decía apenado con la mirada hacia el piso el ojilila.

-Dime Hayato-kun

-YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE USTED! –confeso cgrirtando.

Eso dejó muy sorprendido a los tres presentes, pero a uno de ellos le fue doloroso aquellas palabras, sentía que su corazón dolía mucho, pero no sería el único en sentir dolor en el corazón

-yo... Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero estoy casado y amo a mi esposo. Lo siento Hayato-kun

-Makoto es mío - decía molesto Haru- vámonos Makoto.

-Sí, Haru -le sonrió a su esposo y luego se acercó a Hayato, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del de cabellos color melón- Lo siento Hayato, espero sigamos siendo amigos.

-Sí...

Los dos esposos salieron del lugar, Haru tomando del brazo a Makoto, para que entendiera bien Hayato que Makoto era sólo de él y que nadie se lo quitaría. Ren por su parte se quedó y vio como el de ojos lila tenía la mirada pedida en el suelo, podía ver como sufría por el rechazo de su amor no correspondido. Pero aprovecharía su estado sensible de Hayato.

-Hola, soy Ren Tachibana.

-ah? Hola, soy Hayato Shigino –contestaba sin interés.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar a mi hermano... Claro no como la forma un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero puedo ser tú amigo y... Salir para distraerte, que te parece?

-Eres hermano de Tachibanacoch?

-si-i

-Me será más difícil olvidarlo teniendo de amigo a su hermano

-Bueno yo...

Ren no sabía cómo podría convencer al joven, Pero Hayato también tenía un lado algo "oscuro" y quería a Makoto de verdad, no le importaba que estuviera casado, así que él pensó en algo.

-Está bien seamos amigos Tachibana-kun

-De verdad? Ya verás que te ayudare a superar tú amor no correspondido.

-sí, gracias Tachibana-kun

-llámame Ren

-bueno, tú llámame Hayato.

-Hecho

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y planearon en verse al siguiente día. Ren se despidió de Hayato como mil veces hasta perderlo de vista. El plan de Hayato era ser amigo de Ren para poder estar cerca de Makoto, así podría enamorarlo. Aunque se sentía algo mal por utilizar al inocente de Ren, por eso decidió en consultar ayuda a su hermano mayor, Kisumi. Terminando su labor en el club fue a los vestidores y tomo sus cosas para marcharse a su casa. Salió del lugar y de su bolsillo de su pantalón saco su celular y marco el número de su hermano mayor.

-Hola-a?

-HAYATOOO! Que milagro me hablas, acaso te ocurre algo?

-sí Kisumi Onii-chan

El menor le contó todo, como se confesó y como fue rechazado. También le contó sobre su plan, todo muy detallado.

-No hagas eso Hayato –decía serio el pelirosa.

-e-eh?

-El esposo de Makoto es un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro?

-Sí, lo conoces?

-Asi es, y sé que ellos se aman.

-Entonces... Debo olvidarlo?

-Es lo mejor hermanito, mejor se amigó sincero de ese tal Ren Tachibana.

-Está bien, gracias Kisumi onii-chan.

-Cuídate, adiós.

Así finalizó la conversación de los dos hermanos que tenían por teléfono. Hayato siempre llamaba a su hermano mayor para pedirle consejos, ya que Kisumi se encontraba fuera del país a causa de sus competencias que tenía como jugador profesional de baloncesto.  
El Shigino menor estaba triste al aceptar que tenía que renunciar a su primer amor. Tenía razón su hermano, esos dos se amaban y se aman demasiado, lo notó al ver como su ex coach decía con orgullo que ese azabache era su esposo y como el susodicho lo miraba con desprecio por confesar su amor a su ex coach. Camino hacia la parada de su autobús y tuvo suerte de que pasará rápido una. Subió y se dirigió al último asiento. Esa noche tenía planeado llorar hasta quedar dormido.

Hayato fue levantado por su fastidioso despertador. Lo apagó y se levantó muy cansado por la noche anterior. Decidió tomar un largo baño. Se vistió y luego bajo a desayunar, parece que sus padres no estaban, lavo sus platos para luego marcharse a su escuela. Cuando llegó a la escuela todos sus compañeros vieron un cambio en su rostro, ya no tenía esa linda sonrisa tierna que cautivaba a todas las chicas de la escuela, era un digno hermano de Kisumi. Cuando terminaron las clases salió de la escuela rápido y afuera lo esperaba cierto castaño de ojos cafés.

-Hola, Haya-chan

-Haya...chan? Que haces aquí Ren?

-Ayer quedamos en vernos, no recuerdas?

-Yo no creo estar de humor para salir hoy, lo siento Ren.

-Vamos Haya-chan -el joven castaño tomo del brazo al ojilila y lo jaló- te servirá para distraerte un poco.

-E-está bien...

Llegaron a un parque que les quedaba cerca, Ren lo jaló hacia los helados y al pedir sus helados ambos coincidieron en el sabor, ambos rieron por lo sucedido. Ren sentía que amaba a ese chico cada vez más, le encanto verlo reír. Ambos se sentaron en una banca que tenían cerca, Ren inicio la plática pregúntale sobre su día, después ambos se preguntaban sus gustos, sus sueños y sobre muchas más cosas para conocerse un poco más. Hayato por un momento olvido que un día atrás le habían roto el corazón, que su amor no fue correspondido y que debía olvidar su primer amor. Ren por su parte estaba muy feliz por estar cerca del menor, ver de cerca su belleza y no sólo recordarla, quiere conquistar a esa persona, quiere que su amor le pertenezca a él y no a su "Onii-chan" y estaba muy decidido en conquistarlo. El cielo ya se oscurecía, Ren se ofreció a acompañar a casa a Hayato, el menor se negó, pero gano la insistencia del castaño, sus plática aún continuaba en el camino, pero Hayato cambio de tema drásticamente preguntando como se habían conocido Makoto y su esposo, a Ren no le molesto en absoluto contarle la historia de amor de su hermano, es más, hasta pensó en que eso haría que Hayato se olvidara más rápido de su hermano.

-Em donde empezar -pensó un momento poniendo un dedo en su barbilla- bueno ellos son amigos de la infancia, y yo creo que se enamoraron la primera vez que se conocieron, también saben que piensa el otro con sólo mirarse a los ojos. Haru-chan se quedaba a dormir muy seguida en nuestra casa y siempre que se quedaba se escuchaban ruidos extraños y susurros -río un poco al recordar- también cuando fue su primera pelea mi Onii-chan no pudo dormir y al otro día tuvo unas grandes ojeras, y también supe que Haru-chan eligió una universidad en Tokio para estar cerca de mi Onii-chan. Aunque ya están casados, ellos ya parecían estar en un matrimonio.

-ya veo...

-Aún puedo decirte más de esos dos -le contestaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien con eso Ren -agacho la mirada y eso hizo que su cabello tapara sus ojos- ya llegamos a mi casa -se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban asomarse con su brazo sin levantar la mirada- gracias -agradeció para luego caminar rápido a su casa, pero fue detenido del brazo por el castaño.

-Espera Haya-chan!

-...

-No sufras -lo jaló y abrazo al ojilila- por favor...

-Gracias Ren... -su voz se escuchaba fría. Lo apartó bruscamente que casi hacia caer al castaño y corrió rápido a su casa.

El castaño caminaba de regreso a su casa, tenía la mirada pérdida en el suelo, aunque había demasiado frio él no lo sentía, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba ver sufrir al menor, le dolía que Hayato sufría por su hermano mayor, y el simplemente estaba en casa feliz con su esposo sin ninguna preocupación y sin saber que Hayato sufría por él, pero tampoco podría decir que es culpa de su hermano, él no sabía, además no tiene la culpa de no amar a Hayato, no tiene la culpa de estar enamorando a cada persona que conocía. No era la primera vez que su hermano le rompía el corazón a alguien, es más fue una vez una novia suya. Pasó una vez cuando Makoto llegó de visita y él estaba en casa con su novia, la chica al ver a Makoto no pudo disimular y no dejó de verlo en toda la cena y decirle que era muy guapo, cuando término la cena Ren la llevó a su casa y ella le dijo que no podían seguir siendo novios porque se había enamorado de Makoto Y que se iría con él a tokio, pero cuando se enteró la chica que Makoto estaba casado y que regresaría a tokio con su esposo, ella lloro como recién nacido en toda las clases. A Ren no le importó en esa ocasión, porque se dio cuenta que en realidad no le gustaba esa chica y que sólo buscaba un pretexto para terminar con ella. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, camino lento hacia la puerta, saco sus llaves, pero fue sorprendido por Makoto.

-REN! DONDE ESTABAS? ESTÁBAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI, YA HASTA LLAMAMOS A LA POLICÍA, PORQUE NO CONTESTABAS TÚ TELÉFONO?! -gritaba preocupado el castaño mayor.

-Onii-chan...

-Makoto tú hermano ya está aqui, vámonos a dormir.

-Lo siento.

-Ve a dormir Ren, tú cena está en el refrigerador.

-Gracias Haru-chan.

-Pero mañana hablaremos sobre esto -le advertía el azabache a Ren mientras subía las escaleras con su alterado.

Al siguiente día Ren bajo temprano a desayunar con todos, todas ya estaban en la mesa y sólo faltaba el.

-Bueno días Ren -saludaba Makoto serio sin dejar de ver el periódico.

-B-buenos días Onii-chan.

-Parece que alguien está en problemas -soltó una risita Ran.

-L-lo siento Onii-chan –el mencionado doblo el periódico, suspiro y miro hacia el- está bien Ren pero-... Ren por que estas temblando?

-Hace mucho frio -quejaba abrazándose.

-Pero hoy amaneció soleado -se acercó a su hermano menor y puso su mano en su frente- tienes temperatura, hoy tampoco iras a clases -ordenó

-E-está bien.

-Bueno me voy, se me hiso tarde. Ran estas lista?

-Sí Onii-chan!

-Vámonos. Haru te encargo a mi hermano y Ren te encargo a Haru-chan -Se acercó a su esposo para darle un beso de despedida y luego se dirigió a su hermano para revolver sus cabellos y decirle un "mejórate" acompañado de una linda sonrisa.

-Adiós Haru-chan y Ren mejórate! -gritaba Ran corriendo atrás de Makoto que ya salía de la casa.

Los dos se quedaron solos, Ren ayudó a Haru a lavar los platos, luego lo ayudó a limpiar la casa, Haru lo mando a dormir para que se mejorara más rápido, él se negó y siguió ayudándolo. Ren le pregunto a Haru sobre sus padres y el azabache le contesto que ellos hablaron mientras el no estaba y dijeron que tardarían en llegar. Terminaron rápido de limpiar la casa y ambos se sentaron en la sala a descansar.

-Ren, donde estuviste ayer?

-Em yo... Estuve con Hayato.

-Shigino...

-Sí, Hayato Shigino.

-Estás enamorado de ese mocoso?

-... Sí -contesto triste.

-ya veo... Me alegra, así no molesta a Makoto

-No digas eso, no sabes cuánto está sufriendo

-Conquístalo y haz que se enamoré de ti

-No están fácil -suspiro- Ayúdame Haru-chan!

-Yo no sirvo para eso, lo siento

-Dame consejos por favor, dime como te enamoró mi Onii-chan y así lograre que Hayato se enamoré de mi -rogaba el menor con desesperación.

-... -suspiro- está bien, se ve que lo amas –le sonrio.

-Sí y mucho -se paró y se acercó al azabache y lo tomo de las manos- Gracias Haru-chan -se sentó a lado suyo- mañana iré a verlo, que me aconsejas que deba hacer?

-No se

-Haruuuuuu!

-Llévalo a comer caballa.

-Oh ya veo...Gracias Haru -contestaba emocionado el menor.

Al día siguiente Ren ya se encontraba mejor de salud, se levanto temprano y se vistió para salir, pero no iría a la escuela ya que era sábado, su destino sería la casa de los Shigino. Tocó a la puerta y lo recibió la señora Shigino, la saludo y pregunto por Hayato, ella llamó a su hijo. Hayato salió y recibió a Ren, la señora se despidió dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Ren... Perdón por lo de la otra vez yo-

-Descuida Haya-chan

-Gracias Ren -le agradecía regalándole una de sus más Lindas sonrisas.

-Haya-chan, quieres ir a desayunar?

-Ah?... Está bien

-Bien vamos –lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo.

-Espera Ren¡ Aun no he pedido permiso¡ -gritaba el menor, pero fue totalmente ignorado y llevado a la fuerza.

Llegaron a su destino. Hayato estaba confundido, se encontraba en un lugar donde vendían caballa y el recordaba que habían coincidido la otra vez en que no les gustaba.

-A-aqui desayunaremos?

-Sí

-Está b-bien

Después del desagradable desayuno, ambos caminaron de regreso a casa.

-Haya-chan

-sí?

-Aún sigues ayudando en el club de natación?

-No, ese día... El día que nos conocimos fue mi último día, porque el entrenador que cubría llegaría al siguiente día.

-Ya veo... Y piensas estudiar para-

-No se aún, sólo sé que quiero estudiar en otro país

-Es por mí-

-No, yo ya lo tenía pensado- le contestaba con una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Caminaban con total silencio, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, el castaño menor quería recordar más de los consejos de Haruka, pero Ren tenía una pésima memoria, pensó en anotarlo todo la próxima vez. Recordaba muy poco que debía ser amable con algo o alguien, sólo recordaba que era con mucho pelo.

-Ren! -llamaba el ojilila preocupado.

El castaño menor seguía intentando recordar más, pero fue interrumpido por un anciano que quería cruzar la calle.

-Tal vez eso era, un anciano -susurro tan bajo que no escucho Hayato.

-Ren! -volvió a llamar-

-Oh, lo siento Haya-chan, mira ese anciano –señalaba energético.

-Q-que tiene?

-Quiere cruzar la calle -se acercó al anciano y lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo.

-Muchas... Gracias jovencitas -agradecía el anciano.

-Soy hombre –decía enojado el de ojos cafes.

El de cabellos color melón reía a carcajadas por la confusión del anciano. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, el anciano les entrego unas paletas por agradecimiento.

-Gracias jóvenes -miro hacia Hayato- cuida a tú novia, es muy buena.

-Novía? No soy mujer -se quejaba el pobre castaño.

-sí, que le vaya bien -lo despedido y cuando estuvieron solos volvió a burlarse de su amigo. Llegaron a casa de Hayato y Ren lo acompañó hasta su puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme "Novia" -se burlarse el ojilila con una risita.

-Haya-chan! -se quejaba con un puchero, pero esto también le provocó un sonrojo.

Ren dejó de despedirse hasta que Hayato entró a su casa y luego corrió rápido a su casa para platicarle todo a Haru. Cuando llegó subió rápido al cuarto de su hermano donde se encontraba el de ojos color océano.

-Haru! -entro al cuarto corriendo y gritando.

-Que ruidoso

Ren se sentó en la cama donde el azabache descansaba. Le contó todo, hasta sobre el anciano y Haru negó de aconsejarle de ser amable con los ancianos, aunque no estaba mal en hacerlo, pero la idea original era ser amable con los gatos y perros.

-Parece que falle... Y ahora qué debo hacer Haru-chan? -preguntaba desesperado el de ojos cafés.

-Llévalo a un lugar donde puedan nadar

-Entendido!

-impresiónalo con tú nado

-Sí!

-Y cuando el nade y quiera salir ayúdalo ofreciéndole tu mano.

-Gracias Haru-chan, y ahora lo anotare todo está vez.

En esa misma noche Ren le mando un mensaje invitándolo a una alberca, Hayato acepto y quedaron en verse en ese lugar.

-Buenos días Ren

-Buenos días Haya-chan, entremos.

-Sí

Ambos entraron a los vestidores para vestir adecuadamente, Hayato fue el primero en salir y espero afuera a Ren, después de unos minutos por fin salió, el castaño se había tardado por leer lo que había aprendido de Haru el día anterior. Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la alberca, Hayato fue el primero en brincar al agua y Ren se detuvo cerca de la alberca, recordó que no sabía nadar...

-Ren, vamos entra, no está muy fría el agua.

-Em yo... Acabó de comer y-

-Pero me dijiste ese rato que olvidaste desayunar, vamos Ren entra

-Es que... No sé nadar -susurro.

-Que?

-NO SE NADAR -grito triste.

-Entonces porque me invitaste a venir aquí –decía confundido el menor.

-Y-yo l-lo s-siento

-Vamos entra al agua, yo te enseñare a nadar -le sonrió para calmarlo.

-Gracias Haya-chan -después de agradecerle se metió poco a poco al agua con un poco de miedo, pero con la ayuda del ojilila pudo entrar sin caer y sin ahogarse. Hayato era muy paciente al enseñar y con Ren debía ser el doble de paciente, empezó a enseñarle a flotar y Ren parecía una piedra en el agua, pasó un poco de tiempo y logró flotar, luego le enseñaría a nadar croll. Después de practicar mucho por fin el de ojos color chocolate pudo estar solo en el agua sin ahogarse, él le agradeció mucho y Hayato sólo le sonrió. Por fin el de cabellos color melón pudo nadar y nado a su estilo que más le gustaba. Ren se impresionó al verlo nadar, pensaba el castaño que nadando así se miraba muy sexy y dejaba atrás su imagen tierna. Ya era hora de regresar a casa y Ren corrió rápido a los vestidores por el frio. Mientras se vestía el castaño recordó lo que le había dicho Haru de ayudar a Hayato a salir del agua ofreciéndole la mano, quiso regresar pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el ojilila ya se encontraba en los vestidores con él. Ambos caminaban a casa, Ren no dejaba de disculparse por quitarle tiempo enseñándole a nadar, Hayato sólo reía, le causaba risa ver apenado al castaño.

-No te preocupes -le sonreía tiernamente.

-E-está bien... -desvío su mirada al no poder evitar sonrojarse, era tan hermoso pensaba. Ren llevó a su casa a Shigino por agradecimiento, pero la verdad era que quería pasar más tiempo con él. Cuando Ren llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras y busco a Haru en su cuarto. Tuvo suerte de que Makoto dormía, así podía platicar mejor con Haru

-Haru-chan -lo llamaba con voz baja desde la puerta semiabierta para no levantar al ojiesmeralda. Haru se levantó y camino hacia él, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos abajo -le indicó y ambos bajaron las escaleras para luego sentarse en el comedor -ahora dime, como te fue?

-Mal... Recordé que no sabía nadar y además olvide ayudarlo a salir de la alberca a -se quejaba con la barbilla pegada a la mesa- Siempre lo hecho a perder.

-No te rindas aún, apenas han salido algunas veces

-Tienes razón Haru-chan! No me daré por vencido, porque yo en verdad... Lo amo...

Haru le siguió dando consejos, aunque dichos consejos eran cosas que amaba de su esposo y lugares donde era especial para él y para el primogénito de los Tachibana. Aunque Ren siempre anotaba todo lo que le decía Haru, él siempre lo echaba a perder, siempre salía a relucir su verdadera personalidad, aunque quería actuar como le había dicho Haru, el siempre actuaba como el mismo o a veces actuaba raro porque no le salía ser como su hermano, ya que Makoto para conquistar al delfín había sido seductor y muy tierno, eso le había encantado al azabache.  
Después de algunos meses Makoto y su esposo ya se habían ido de la casa de los Tachibana. Compraron una casa cerca de ahí, para que Haru no se sintiera tan sólo y de vez en cuando podría ir a visitar a la familia de Makoto o ellos a él, porque Makoto trabajaba mucho y dejaba muchas veces solo al azabache.  
Ahora Hayato habia invitado a Ren, más bien era un favor.

-Gracias por venir Ren

-jaja -se rascaba la mejilla- no te preocupes, me gusta pintar. Porque te dejaron pintar sólo todo tú salón?

-Em bueno yo me ofrecí

-eh?

-Me gusta pintar y por eso me ofrecí.

-Waa tenemos más cosas en común Haya-chan -sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Así parece Ren Jajaja

Ambos estaba feliz pintando el salón de Hayato de color verde, se veía muy bonito de ese color, pero llegó la parte difícil que era pintar en lo más alto de la pared. Hayato se subió a unas escaleras y Ren la detuvo. Cuando por fin término de pintar esa parte el Shigino menor bajo, pero su pie resbaló en un escalón y cayó encima de Ren, pero no sólo su cuerpo estaba sobre el cuerpo del otro, sus labios habían caído sobre el otro. Hayato se levantó rápido apenado.

-L-lo s-siento -su rostro estaba completamente rojapor lo ocurrido, pero no era el único, Ren sentía que su cara ardía y su corazón amenazaba en salir de su pecho. Se quedaron un rato sin decir nada y sin dirigirse la mirada.

-Haya... Yo-

-Hola hermanito! Vine por ti -interrumpió saludando en la puerta Kisumi.

-G-gracias Kisumi Onii-chan -aún nervioso por lo ocurrido Hayato tomo sus cosas y camino rápido hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su hermano -N-nos vemos R-ren.

-S-sí -respondía aún nervioso el castaño.

-Él no es el hermano menor de-

-Vámonos ya -lo jaló del brazo y corrieron hacia la salida. Ren hizo lo mismo minutos después Antes de irse a su casa pasari a la casa de Makoto y Haru.

-Haru-chan! -tocaba con desesperación la puerta del mencionado. Haru bajo y abrió la puerta y el menor entró a la casa rápido sin ser invitado - Haru-chan, Haya-chan y yo, nos... Besamos -decía nervioso.

-Me alegro por ti

-No fui intencional, el cayó encima de mí y nuestros labios... Fue mi primer beso y Haya-chan estaba igual de nervioso que yo -Ren estaba muy emocionado y sus mejillas estaban rojas por sólo recordar aquella escena.

-Ya veo... Confiésale tú amor ya

-eh? No creo que sea el mome-

-Han salido muchas veces, además me dijiste que se puso igual de nervioso que tú

-Está bien, lo hare -declaro muy decidido.

Ren no podía dormir, estaba muy nervioso por confesar su amor pronto, pero también estaba emocionado porque sí Hayato sentía lo mismo que el podrían basarse de nuevo y la idea de volver a tocar esos labios lo emocionaba.

Ren después de la escuela corrió hacia la escuela de Hayato, quería llegar a tiempo, estaba decidido en confesarse ese día. Llegó a tiempo, todos salían apenas y por suerte vio que Hayato venía sólo. Se acercó al ojilia, y él se sorprendió bastante en verlo ahí, porque siempre Ren le avisaba siempre cuando se iban a ver.

-Ren, perdón por lo de ayer. Soy tor-

-Hayato me gustas –confesaba con el rostro todo rojo.

-Eh?

-Siempre me has gustado y quiero saber que sientes tú por mí.

-y-yo? -Hayato tenía el rostro completamenterojo, lo tomo por sorpresa la confesión de Ren. Pero esa pregunta del castaño lo hizo pensar, la verdad es que sentía algo por él, pero no sabía que era, además aún tenía en la cabeza a Makoto y aún cree que lo ama, pero hay veces que se olvidaba completamente del Tachibana mayor cuándo estaba con Ren- y-yo estoy confundido -desvío la mirada- lo pensare, sí?

-Está bien pero…- Ren jalo del brazo al ojilila y lo beso. Se separaron a falta de oxígeno, ambos tenían el rostro completamente rojo, Hayato dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego corrió para alejarse del castaño. El castaño se quedó parado, sus piernas amenazaban en perder el equilibrio, sentía que había una roca y un delfín bailando en su estómago, se sentía tan bien, se tocaba los labios y sonreía, sabían a Hayato.  
Llego a su casa, entró y saludo con la voz muy alegre. No se dio cuenta que había visitas.

-Que le pasa a Ren -preguntaba un Makoto preocupado.

-Yo me encargo -se levantó de su lugar y subió al cuarto de su cuñado. Entró sin tocar la puerta y se sentó a lado de Ren donde se encontraba acostado abrazando sus rodillas- que pasó?

-Lo bese… y me dijo que esta confundido

-Eso es bueno

-...

-Haz hecho que dude de su primer amor. Te acuerdas como se veía de enamorado cuando se le confesó a Makoto? yo creí que nunca lo dejaría de amar y mira, tú hiciste que dudara de sus sentimientos hacia el

-Sabes? me di cuenta que tú me dabas consejos de cómo comportarme con él y esos comportamientos son la personalidad de mi Onii-chan y aunque lo sabía lo seguí haciendo. Así que si es verdad lo que dices el-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero tú siempre fracasaste en ser como Makoto.

-... Es verdad -se levantó.

-Sí, así que sí está enamorado, es de ti

-Gracias Haru-chan, voy a darle un poco de tiempo a Haya-chan para que aclare sus sentimientos y luego le preguntare de nuevo.

Al siguiente día Makoto salió temprano de la casa de sus padres para terminar unos asuntos que tenía pendiente en el trabajo, se había quedado a dormir ahí porque su esposo se había quedado dormido con Ren y los vio tan lindos que no quiso levantarlos. Se despedía de sus padres cuando entraba a su auto y luego arrancó.  
Cuando el azabache se levantó bajo y pregunto por Makoto, sus suegros le dijeron que ya se había ido a trabajar. Haru estaba molesto porque no se despidió de él.

-Haru, tú esposo olvido su almuerzo, puedes llevárselo? -sonreía la señora Tachibana y le entregaba el almuerzo.

-Yo te acompañó Haru-chan -gritaba bajando de las escaleras Ren.

-Bien, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando al club de natación, era un día muy bonito con el cielo despejado. Ambos chicos llegaron y cuando estuvieron dentro del club preguntaron por Makoto, pero la de la recepción no sabía dónde se encontraba Makoto.

-Haru-chan, nos separemos para buscar a Onii-chan?

-De acuerdo -y ambos chicos tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

-Hayato? Hola, que haces aqui -preguntaba Makoto al joven que buscaba entre los vestidores.

-H-hola Tachibanacoach, vine por algo que olvide la última vez que estuve aquí, le molesta?

-Claro que no, me alegra volver a verte -le sonreía mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-L-le... A-alegra? -susurraba Hayato con las mejillas rojas.

-Bueno nos vemos Hayato -se despedía mientras caminaba atrás del menor, pero fue detenido por el brazo de este, Hayato tomo las dos mejillas del ojiesmeralda y se acercó a él para darle un tierno beso. Está escena fue presenciado también por dos jóvenes, uno se encontraba atrás de la puerta que permanecía semiabierta y el otro estaba frente a ellos.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 ** _el siguiente capitulo será mas corto y el ultimo :3_**

 _ **Gracias por leer :D chu Orquibeibis**_


	2. Chapter 2

: _ **D hasta que por fin el segundo capítulo y ultimo¡ ya te cumplí Babinocho¡ uwu  
Perdón por los mil8mil errores xDU pero siempre que termino mi senpai Maycchi no está tut… algun dia te encontrare como naturo a sasuki(¿  
Bueno espero les guste(¿ para ustedes #MH2O uwu 3  
**_ _ **Disclaimer: Free¡ y sus personajes pertenecen a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y a KyoAni.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

El shigino menor se alejó de Makoto rápidamente cuando vio que el ojiazul estaba frente a ellos.

-Haru-u?  
–el mencionado no respondió al llamado de su esposo y sólo corrió hacia la salida. Makoto corrió atrás suyo sin decirle nada al joven que le había robado un beso. Haru estaba ya afuera del lugar, caminaba con prisa para que su esposo no lo alcanzara, pero fue en vano y Makoto lo detuvo del brazo.

-Haru, necesitamos hablar¡

-...

-HARU! -le gritaba pero este no respondía. Lo tomo de las mejillas y pudo darse cuenta de cómo lloraba el delfín destrozado -Amor... -lo abrazo y el otro le correspondió -Sabes que sólo te amo a ti y siempre te amare sólo a ti, mi Haru-chan –con solo ver a los ojos del contrario pude leer el castaño que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar su esposo.

-Demuéstralo - alzó la mirada hacia Makoto- pasa toda la tarde conmigo.

-Haru, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y-

-Está bien... -contesto triste y volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

-Vamos -cargo al de ojos zafiros entre sus fuertes brazos- que te parece pasar toda la tarde en la tina y de cena Mmm... Caballo asada?

-Mako..to... -el azabache le sonrió y se acercó al rostro de su esposo para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla- Gracias, te amo.

-y yo a ti mi Haru-chan.

* * *

Ambos regresaron a casa y al llegar se encontraron a Ren esperándolos en la entrada.

-Ren, te estuvimos llamando, estábamos preocupa-

-Quiero irme hoy a Tokio -interrumpió el menor sin levantar la mirada.

-Pero aún faltan dos meses para que empiecen tus clases Ren -decía confundido el castaño mayor.

-Por favor... -levanto su mirada a la pareja y ambos pudieron ver como sufría el menor.

-... Ya hablaste con papá y mamá?

-Sí, ya tengo todo listo.

-Está bien...

* * *

Al siguiente día un joven tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de los Tachibana, pero parece que nadie se encontraba.

-Hayato, mis padres y mis hermanos no están

-Tachibana-san! Qué bueno que lo veo yo -se fijó del acompañante del castaño- Nanase-san... Qué bueno que los veo, y-yo quiero... Discúlpame por lo de aye-

-No te preocupes Hayato, sólo no vuelvas hacer algo así –el castaño sonrió para tranquilizar al menor..

-C-claro!

-Yo no te perdono. Sólo aléjate de mi esposo

-S-sí! S-si!

-Bien, ahora vete.

-No puedo hacer eso porque vine por Ren, yo necesito hablar con el

-Lo siento Hayato, pero, Ren se fue ayer

-Que? A dónde?

-Se fue… y no te diremos a donde, así que vete y deja a los Tachibana -dijo frio Nanase para luego caminar ignorándolo.

-No por favor -camino frente a ellos- donde esta? -suplicaba el menor.

-Se fue lejos para olvidar a un tonto que lo lastimó -Haru ya estaba enojado, ya no quería ver a Hayato, pero no por eso le diría donde estaba Ren.

-Usted le contó lo de ayer?

-No, él lo vio... porque? amas Ren?

-Sii! -le grito a Haru muy seguro. Lloraba. No podía creer que lastimó a Ren y aun peor, no podo decirle lo que sentía.

-Bueno, sí tanto lo amas. Búscalo. -su mirada de odio hacia Hayato no cambio ni por verlo así. Tomo a su esposo, más bien jaló a su esposo contra su voluntad. Ya que Makoto era una persona a la que no dejaría solo a una persona en ese estado y no dudaría en querer consolar al pobre que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Haru! No podemos dejar a Hayato asi!

-Makoto, vámonos -sólo falto una mirada asesina de Haru para que Makoto cediera y dejaran sólo al pobre que lloraba. Hayato cayó de rodillas, ni dejaba de llorar y su corazón no dejaba de doler.

* * *

Un joven tocaba desesperadamente aquel departamento donde vivía un universitario de cabellos castaños y de ojos color café.

-Yaa -bostezo- vooy. Quién es a estas horas y en domingo -abrió aquella puerta- s-si?... Tú? Que haces tú aquí? Q-quién te dijo que yo e-estaba aquí?! -gritaba alterado y sorprendido el castaño.

-Y-yo vine p-por ti Ren... Quiero decirte mi respuesta, sobre mis sentimientos -Hayato no miraba a los ojos a Ren, su miraba permanecía agachada, sus manos sudaban y su corazón amenazaba en salir de su pecho.

-No quiero escuchar! Largarte -cerro la puerta con fuerza, pero fue interrumpido por la fuerza de Hayato.

-No, Ren! Tienes que escucharme! -detenía la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuera cerrada, pero el Tachibana menor era más fuerte y gano la batalla de la puerta.

-Vete de aquí Haya... to

-No me iré hasta que me escuches -se sentó en la puerta del castaño y el otro hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la puerta. Sólo esa fría puerta los separaba de que sus espaldas estuvieran juntas –Ren, yo... Lo que siento por ti... Yo-

-NO QUIERO EWFUCHARTE! YA LO SE SÓLO VET-

-NO! No lo sabes, yo TE AMO REN!

-ME AMAS? A ESO LE DICES AMOR? BESAR A MI HERMANO!

-… sabes? No me arrepiento.

-...

-Por esE beso, pude darme cuenta que te amaba a ti...

-Que?

-cuando bese a tú hermano, no sentí nada, cuando me dejó sólo, yo pensé en ti y pensé en los besos que...-su rostro cambió a rojo - nos dimos y me di cuenta que te amaba a ti... mejor dicho, Te amo Ren y por eso estoy aquí y esa es mi respuesta...

-... Como supiste donde estaba? Mi hermano te lo dijo?

-Em n-no, tú cuñado Nanase-san le prohibió que me dijera, por eso yo... ROBE UNA CARTA QUE TU LES ENVIASTE –grito. Le daba vergüenza la forma en que supo dónde estaba.

-QUE?

-LO SIENTO! Y-yo Fui a su casa y revise su buzón y robe todo... Ahí encontré una carta donde les decías como te iba en Tokio. Así supe que estabas aquí.

-Pero, como supiste donde vivía? -Ren no sabía sí estaba sorprendido o temía del chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Em eso fue fácil. Pregunté en universidades, por ti.

-QUE?!

-TUVE SUERTE! Porque en la décima universidad te encontré y luego pregunté a un compañero tuyo donde vivías y... -la puerta fue abierta sin avisar, eso hizo que el oji lila cayera-Aush, eso do-

-Estás loco, Hayato -lo veía serio parado frente a él.

-Ren, yo lo sien-

Fue interrumpido por un beso inesperado de parte de Ren. El castaño tomo sus suaves mejillas y se acercó más al más alto. Ambos sintieron unas sensaciones tan raras pero se sentua muy bien, parecía que fuera su primer beso Se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Sus alientos chocaban. -Te amo, Haya-chan -le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Ren -se levantó y abrazo al mayor- no vuelvas alejarte de mí, por favor -le susurro.

-Nunca más Haya-chan -se separó del abrazo para ver el rostro sonrojado de Hayato y le sonrió, el otro le contesto igual, acercaron su rostro y unieron sus frente. Por fin estaban juntos, después de varias semanas de búsquedas, después de varias noches llorando tratando de olvidar.  
El castaño invitó a su departamento al menor, el otro acepto. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá del departamento y quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-Oh! Cierto, Haya-chan!

-Em s-sí?

-Q-quieres ser m-mi novio?

-Sí! -los ojos de ambos brillaron y sonrieron sonrojados.

-Por cierto. Haya-chan mañana te iras de regreso a Iwatobi?

-Em no...

-Entonces?

-Y-yo...

-NO ME DIGAS QUE TE QUEDARAS EN TOKIO?

-Em...

-PERO, TÚ AÚN NO TERMINAS LA PREPARATORIA

-Sí, lose, por eso me transferí a una preparatoria aquí... Sólo que no tengo donde quedarme -no veía a los ojos a Ren por la vergüenza.

-...

-R-ren?

-Claro que puedes quedarte -lo abrazo emocionado- Pero, sólo hay una cama...

-Puedo quedarme en el sof-

-Dormiremos juntos -no sabía lo que decía, su emisión hablaba por el- o t-te parece muy rápi-

-E-está bien! Q-quiero dormir con R-ren -se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba demasiado apenado.

-Te amo Haya-chan

-y yo te amo a ti, Ren –ambos sonrieron con el rostro sonrojados y riendo como tontos.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **:D Gracias por leer 3**_


End file.
